Being Human Sucks
by 1001twisteddreams
Summary: Its like the twilight zone: Human UKE grimm! Grimm is sent on a mission to the Karakura Town but things are a bit different this time as he's saved by his rival Ichigo time and time again. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Prologue: Being Human Sucks

Aizen stared out at his domain as multiple schemes and plans-all evil- orbited his genius mind. Each had a time and place to be executed but now was the time to prioritise; to pluck the biggest thorn from his side. As that thought crossed his mind he couldn't help imagining a flash of bright blue. Grimmjow… he's disobedient, reckless creation may have nine lives but he was quickly running out of second chances. But he was a superior being a God in the making, one Arrancar would be only a minor inconvenience to deal with. By the time he was done with him Grimmjow would be model servant like Ulquiorra Cifer who's never out of line. He would break his spirit and remould it in his image as is only appropriate of a god to give and to take; to bless and to reprimand.

* * *

><p><em>Being human sucks…<em>

That was Grimmjow's last thought before he collapsed on the ground doubled over in excruciating pain as a low groan escaped the Espada's lips. He clutched his abdomen feeling as if it was being torn apart by rabid hollows. Grimmjow had endured a lot as an Arrancar, pain-wise but this was threatening to be the most painful experience of his existence. His vision was tunneling and everything was going dim and he realised he was about to pass out but he should have known he wouldn't be so lucky. Arms gently picked him up and carried him over to a bench. His vision quickly cleared and the pain flared up again as he gritted his teeth not to cry out in agony. Grimm blinked quickly looking for who had helped him to tell them to go away and let him suffer in peace. To his surprise it was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. The orange haired teen looked down at the 'blonde' who was obviously in pain: he was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat as he gripped his stomach the apparent source of his pain.

"Don't worry. My dad's a doctor he'll be here soon, ok?" he said as he brushed the blonde hair away from the other boy's face who weakly knocked his hand aside.

Ichigo froze as he got a proper look at the other boy. He bore a startling resemblance to his rival and enemy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It couldn't be, Ichigo thought. He's human- no reiatsu at all. He looked at the boy intently and saw there were some subtle differences first of all he was blonde; much younger than Grimmjow, about 16, and slightly shorter than Ichigo but he was still leanly muscled. His eyes Ichigo saw were teal but didn't burn with cold fire like Grimm's but were glazed over in pain. He could have been Grimm's younger brother and Ichigo shuddered at the similarities. The Grimm look alike seemed uncomfortable under Ichigo's intense glare but also annoyed.

"Just leave me alone. I don't need your help" he said with what would have been contempt but his voice came out weakened by the pain.

Grimm tried to sit up but quickly fell backwards and passed out.


	2. 1: Last Chance

A/N:

In this chap Grimm's thoughts are in_ Italics_

please feel free to give creative criticism and point out any mistakes XD_  
><em>

hope u guys enjoy and plz review

* * *

><p>Grimmjow opened his eyes from his rest as hollows don't really sleep- being dead and all. He scanned the dead expanse of Hueco Mundo intent on delivering death (well a second death) to any Arrancar or Hollow stupid enough to cross his path. He couldn't help wishing there was more colour in the landscape; like orange he mused almost dreamily. The thought of that colour seemed almost nostalgic…<p>

_Oh yea that Shinigami brat's hair was bright orange-how annoying!_

Well he added his own share of colour to Aizen's kingdom.

_That kid!_

All his thoughts seemed to come back to him- the one that had managed to wound him. He couldn't forget the hollow mask Kurosaki had pulled from thin air and the change in his reiatsu from marginally impressive to dark and slightly intimidating- hollow reiatsu .

Killing, maiming, torturing those were Grimmjow's days; only ever interrupted by Aizen 'errands'. That bastard Aizen thought he was King but Grimm was in charge of himself and he didn't need a Shinigami defector ordering him around but if he wanted to continue living (even thought he could barely find a decent challenge in this desolate hollow world) he had to suck it up and obey.

Today was definitely not his lucky day; after the 'regular' Espada meeting with Aizen so that the megalomaniac could listen to himself talk he was asked to come back later to receive 'special orders'.

This was a part of Aizen's many rooms that he had never seen and it was making Grimm nervous to say the least. He nearly pissed his pants when Gin walked out from the shadows without Grimm even sensing his presence.

_Stupid fox face_

He silently (for once) followed Ulquiorra to where he was to have his meeting with Aizen. His last meeting with Aizen had ended with that bastard Tousen cutting off his arm; that did not inspire confidence in the up incoming encounter with the shinigami defector. Ulquiorra led him to a massive doorway and gestured for him enter.

"Do not keep Aizen-sama waiting trash." He said in his cold voice

"You ever been in this room? Jealous?" Grimmjow said with his signature manic grin in place.

He internally sigh as he pushed the door open feeling that he was way over his head this time. He entered what appeared to be a sitting room but failed at looking comfortable the walls were too stark white and the furniture looked hard and unwelcoming as if the room itself would consume you if you weren't careful. Aizen stepped out of nowhere almost making Grimm jump-again.

_Man I'm really jumpy_

He thought as he tried to calm down. Aizen motioned to a chair and Grimm slowly walked over and took a seat. The chair was high-backed and felt like sitting on a cold slab of granite.

"Well Grimmjow, I'm sure you are wondering why you have been summoned here." Aizen said with what was supposed to be a genial smile, but it didn't convince anyone.

_That's just creepy. He's pretending to be nice._

"Don't worry its all good news. You've been chosen for something important actually." The genius continued as Gin stepped in to the room with a small box in hand.

"How ya doing kitty cat?" Gin said with a mock salute

Grimm gritted his teeth.

"As I was saying you have an important task to carry out. A task that could be paramount in the research into the evolution of Arrancar. The next stage of your kind Grimmjow. What do you think Grimmjow?"

"What exactly do I have to do Aizen... sama?"

"well that's tha' best part Grimm kitty all ya gotta do is be yourself" Gin said

"It's a little more than what Gin said but in essence that is all you have to do."

Now Grimmjow was really nervous. Nothing was making sense.

_Be myself! wtf does that mean?_

"Why was I chosen? "

"Well consider this a chance to redeem yourself after your recent indiscretions. Your last chance to make amends."

_Oh hell. I am so screwed._

Grimm thought about the extent of his predicament which was essentially a life and death situation: be Aizen's bitch like Ulquiorra or die with his pride. Why him? Some dam shinigami should have done their job and sent his soul to the great beyond before he became a hollow and none of this would have ever happened. While Grimm was preoccupied Aizen gestured to Gin and he seemed to be setting something up on a near by table. Aizen materialised a table and cup of tea in front of Grimm.

"Help yourself" Aizen said with another pseudo smile

Grimm heard Gin chuckle.

_Motherfucker!_

Grimm tried a sip he didn't need any more trouble on his plate and nearly gaged and spat.

_That was damn nasty_.

Aizen was pseudo smiling again.

"I'm so glad you are handling this so well. I was worried you would continue with your old ways. There is one last thing and you can be on your way"

Aizen walked over to the table and picked up a syringe and a strange fluid that seemed to change colour every time Grimm looked at it.

"I thought Szayzle was the mad scientist not you?" Grimm said rudely

"I dabble in mad science too. I created you, didn't I? I think, sometimes you forget that fact Grimmjow. Now Grimmjow I hope you can hold your tongue or you might find yourself replaced, again" Aizen said with forced composure as he stabbed he needle in Grimm's neck with excessive force.

Grimmjow nearly cried out in pain as the liquid set fire to his veins quickly spreading through all his body. But he sat poker straight and endured until he thought he was gonna disintegrate into a pile of ashes on the floor.

"He don' look so good Aizen" Gin said

Aizen glanced at clock the wall and ignored Gin. After some more agony Grimm could barely see except for blurs of colours and shapes

"Ya really are a genius Aizen sama" said Gin in amazement as he touched Grimm's Cheek

Grimm would have recoiled if he wasn't trying so hard to catch his breath. Anyway Gin's hand was quickly replaced by Aizen's thin and cold ones gripping his chin too thight, slowly turning his head to the sides.

What was he looking at.

His vision slowly cleared and he blinked slowly, disorientated.

"Aww… that's really kinda cute, Aizen look" Gin gushed.

"Well it looks like everything is in order." Aizen said pensively "take him and give him the rest of the details when he's lucid…." After some thought he added behave yourself Gin

"Don't I always Aizen sama"

As Grimm blacked out he heard what sounded like…

"I hope he can prove himself useful this time. It would be a waste to dispose of him but we both know a _disobedient tool is useless_"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with Ulqui keeping en eye on him"

_I am so dead_

Was his last thought before everything faded into darkness.


	3. 2: Doppelganger

_AN/ _

_so its been a while since i updated and to start with I added and edited this chap. This is my 1st lime/lemon scene- thing... so no judge me! no flame! please, honestly please be gentle in your criticisms._

_Warning: yaoi, smut, lemon lime. you get the point_

* * *

><p>"What do you think about Aizen's Plan?" Gin asked Ulquiorra as they stepped out of the <em>Garganta<em>.

"It's not my place to question Aizen-sama's orders" Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Just asking your opinion on the whole matter, don't gotta take it the wrong way." Gin grinned

The small, pale man was silent as they carried the unconscious Grimmjow to Aizen's specified location.

"This is it…you can go back now Ulquiorra."

The _Quarta_ hesitated for a split second, sensing something was off with the Shinigami but this was the plan according to Aizen-sama and it had to be followed to a tee.

"Are you sure-"

"Don't be a worry wart!" Gin interrupted

Ulquiorra disappeared silently as Gin shook Grimmjow awake….

"What the-" Grimm said groggily

_Was this the human world?_

"Good lucky kitty and whatever you do, remember 'Aizen is watching'. Oh yeah, I'd be wary of Ulquiorra, if I were you…."

Gin sounded surprisingly serious and Grimmjow could see the icy, silver grey of his irises for once. He struggled to understand everything he had heard. His lips moved as he tried to get the sounds out but he couldn't. His vision went dim as he saw that Gin looked almost worried that was not reassuring.

Being human sucks…that was Grimmjows last thought before he collapsed on the ground doubled over in excruciating pain as a low groan escaped the _Espada's_ lips. He clutched his abdomen feeling as if it was being torn apart by rabid hollows. He had endured a lot as an _Arrancar_, pain wise but this was threatening to be the most painful experience of his existence. His vision was tunneling and everything was going dim and he realised he was about to pass out but he should have known he wouldn't be so lucky as arms gently picked him up and carried him over to a bench. His vision quickly cleared and the pain flared up again he gritted his teeth not to cry out in pain. Grimm blinked quickly looking for who had helped him to tell them to go away and let him suffer in peace; to his surprise it was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. The orange haired teen looked down at the 'blonde' who was obviously in pain: he was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat as he gripped his stomach the apparent source of his pain.

"Don't worry. My dad's a doctor he'll be here soon, ok?" he said as he brushed the blonde hair away from the other boy's face who weakly knocked his hand aside.

Ichigo froze as he got a proper look at the other boy he bore a startling resemblance to his rival and enemy Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. It couldn't be, Ichigo thought. He's human- no reiatsu at all. He looked at the boy intently and saw there were some subtle differences. First of all, he was blonde and much younger than Grimmjow about 16 and slightly shorter than Ichigo but he was still leanly muscled. His eyes Ichigo saw were teal but didn't burn with cold fire like Grimm's but were glazed over in pain. He could have been Grimm's younger brother and Ichigo shuddered at the similarities. The Grimm look alike seemed uncomfortable under Ichigo's intense glare but also annoyed.

"Just leave me alone. I don't need your help" he said with what would have been contempt but his voice came out weakened by the pain.

Grimm tried to sit up but quickly fell backwards and passed out.

He woke up in a dimly lit room. He was in a bed, feeling comfortable and warm; there was a hand softly running through his hair as he purred like a content kitten. His eyes suddenly snapped open when he heard Kurosaki's familiar voice laughing softly. He sat up looking around for a way out.

"Calm down." Ichigo said softly with a small smile on his lips.

Grimm couldn't help but calm down for some reason at Kurosaki's words. This was strange he felt very calm all of a sudden. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to frown it was curly- and blonde! He thought in disgust: I'm blonde. That's worse than Kurosaki's red hair. He looked up at Kurosaki and frowned deeply he was shorter. Can this get any worse? What was Aizen thinking making him so pathetic, short and blonde how was he supposed to protect himself especially when that asshole Gin left him alone to die of whatever human condition that had incapacitate him earlier? He noticed that the pain was gone and resisted the urge to touch his stomach.

"My name is Ichigo. You're in my house… my dad said you're going to be ok… it's not appendicitis or anything. He says he's never seen a healthier patient."

Grimm felt annoyed. He wished he could feel angry but it seemed this pathetic human body didn't seem to know how to do that and but he was calculating how much damage his fist could do to Kurosaki's face when there was a knock at the door and a head popped into the room.

"Ichigo! We're leaving now. You take care of your friend" Isshin said loudly

"You don't have to freakin' shout! And he's not my friend I just met him" he said messing his orange hair up nervously.

"Anyway you two have fun being young! We'll be back on Sunday."

"Bye dad" he mumbled feeling embarrassed for some reason at his dad's choice of words.

"so… do you wanna call your parents to tell them where you are?"

Grimmjow smirked "I don't have any parents berry."

"So no one is wondering where you are?" asked Ichigo, trying not to blush at the nickname

"That's about right"

"You still haven't told me your name. Come on, you can tell me over dinner, I'm starved."

**Ichigo ****POV**

Yuzu had made dinner before she left with his dad and Karin to some new kiddie Theme park in the next town. Karin had won the tickets in a raffle. Jamie was wearing some of my sweats and looked really cute in the oversized clothes. He looked a little nervous as he looked around. I smiled as he slowly raised the chopsticks to his mouth an then his eyes lit up. Yuzu's food is great; I guess he didn't expect that. After that he ate enough for someone twice his size. And when we were done he watched me do the dishes he stood pretty far away which I later found out was because he has a phobia of water. Don't ask me what a kid is doing out on a rainy night when he hates water. He didn't say any more about himself no matter how much I asked and he seemed to be having fun with the situation. Sometimes I would find myself staring because the similarities between him and Grimmjow were uncanny but I guess it was just my paranoia acting up. My inner hollow seemed to sense something was up because he was cackling so loud that it was giving me a headache.

**Grimm POV**

It seems that the Shinigami didn't recognise me. This is so weird being in the enemy's house. But that was just it: Kurosaki isn't really my enemy- of course I hate his guts but the times we fought it was the ultimate challenge it makes me feel truly alive. I don't want to kill him, just yet…The pain is gone that was freaky but I haven't been human in ages maybe it was something normal, who knows… Kurosaki is talking to me at a normal volume even stranger. He showed me around his house and made jokes that were surprisingly funny. And we ate food! I had completely forgotten how much I loved to eat. And then there was the kiss…I had forgotten about those too. We were laughing and Ichigo was chasing me around the house with those little spray guns for watering plants. (I still hate water) and I'm not as strong as him anymore, not that I would ever admit it, so I couldn't just beat the crap out of him and burn the torture device. All I could do was run which was also fun. Why did everything seem fun to me now? We both tried to run through a small hall way at the same time and were kind of stuck, facing each other.

He sprayed me again and I wanted to claw his eyes out but instead I pouted (again, won't ever admit that). And then it happened, as if in slow motion, Ichigo leaned closer and closer. The whole time all I could think was 'being human is great' over and over again until our lips touched then it was a match to fuel. There was no more thought just our lip moving against each other, bodies crushed together; our breath coming out in panting gasps as we rushed to remove each other's clothes and then we were on Ichigo's bed and I didn't even remember how we got there.

I only had space in my brain for the feel of his lips on my neck and the weight of his body on top of mine. _It all just felt so good_.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer kissing him again, his tongue brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and his tongue invaded my mouth massaging mine. I moaned into the kiss. I needed more. I wanted Ichigo so bad. He seemed to want to slow things down but I wasn't exactly thinking coherently so I just lay back as he left a trail of kisses from my neck to my shoulder downwards stopping at my nipple which he sucked while he pinched the other between his slim long fingers. The whole time I squirmed underneath him breathing spasmodically and biting my lip. How was he so good at this? I thought as he licked the length of my erection and the proceeded to suck the whole thing into his mouth. I gasped and moaned as I tangled my fingers into his soft orange hair. I told him to stop when I felt I was so close to cuming.

"Ichigo" I breathed "I want you in me" I said in a voice softer than a whisper.

He smiles a sexy smile at me then he kissed me hungrily I bit his lip not so gently and he moans. He slips a finger into my hole and I bite my lip not cry out in pain and I curse this body for being so weak… the pain quickly subsides into pleasure and Ichigo pushes in a second finger he pumps both fingers in and out and I tell him I can't wait any more. I watch as he opens the tube of lube and rubs a generous amount onto his cock. He lifts one of my legs on to his shoulder and positions himself at my entrance and gently pushes in, I cry out in pain but tell him not to stop. It hurts like a bitch but soon he's all the way in me and I adjust to the feeling. I look up into his chocolate brown eyes and he kisses me so gently (my heart squeezes in on its self) as he starts to move in and out. It feels amazing and when Ichigo hits my spot it's so good I'm seeing stars.

"Ichigo" I breathe "feels… so… good"

"You're so hot and tight" he says in my ear his lips brushing my ear lobe.

I shudder and cum with a loud cry and soon after Ichigo comes deep in me as he says my name. Well, the name I made up there was no way I could tell him my real name. I told him my name was James but he called me Jamie, I don't know where I got the name from but it sounded right…I lay in Ichigo's arms feeling happy and peaceful and other emotions I had no name for but all good feelings. What a strange day I thought as I felt Ichigo's chest rise and fall with his breathing and felt his heartbeat steadily under my palm. And realised my existence now revolved around these two things… could this get any more complicated? I put these thoughts aside as we got up to shower. There were more important things like getting into a box of water…

* * *

><p><em>please review and all that good stuff XD XD<em>


	4. 3: Green Eyed Monster

_AN_

_Not 100% sure where I'm going with this story, anymore but I will try to end it soon. it wont go past 10 chaps total._

__I'm not sure (again XD) if this is considered rude or not in 'fanfic' world: but if a character is OOC- get over it. i really dont think thats a legit complaint/criticism. read the fic as a whole or leave it but don't complain or linger on that fact. what makes an entertaining fic is not only reliant on whether or not characters are OOC. __

_keep reading and review thanks. _

_warning: rape, yaoi, blood_

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow POV<strong>

Being human was being more annoying than ever so many menial things to do: drink water, eat food, go to the bathroom, sleep etc… to _keep healthy._ One of Aizen's mad scientists had even taken the time to write me pages worth of the basics of being a healthy NORMAL human. While I didn't have much in the way of task in Karakura Town, I was living the ideal lazy human life style. I even had a pet a jet black cat called Pantera. Hey, I was a little home-sick, can ya blame me! Pantera was the foulest tempered animal on the face of the Earth but he was an attention hog too. He would hop on to the countertop while I was eating my meal (I didn't care much for the dinner table) and meow at me in his strange gravelly cat voice even though I had already fed him. The damn cat ate more than me! As much as I now love human food, this pathetic human body didn't have much of an appetite. In fact it seemed to be rejecting food these days. So annoying! Ulquiora says its cuz I'm a 'shortie' so I must have a small stomach. I resent that comment especially coming from him since I'm usually taller and stronger than the asshole. Yep that's right, Ulquiorra fucking Cifer is here in the human world and he's taller than me. FML. His human body is a temporary one like the ones the Shinigami use but he can only change back in huecho mundo. I seem to have gotten the short end of the stick in this mission. Ulquiorra comes here every couple of weeks to check in or 'check on me' as he would say. Not that I need him to but Aizen's orders are – well you just do what he says period. Cifer's been acting very strange since he appeared a few weeks ago. He didn't get to see my human body yet it must have surprised him or something.

I continue to laze while I sniff Pantera's catnipp it smells really good… so much for being human. XD The doorbell rings it must be Cifer. I want to put the catnip down but my brain doesn't obey so I carry it as I go to answer the door. It's the bastard, I open the door and walk away. I never claimed to be host of the year.

"it seems you've made some changes to yourself"

I laugh "You noticed, huh?" I say as I continue to rub the catnip against my check

I see the bastard smirk, and frown but don't stop getting high on the feline drug. He runs his hand through my hair and I freeze. This is weird. I look up at him kneeling next to the couch. He looks pretty much the same minus his arrancar mask fragment, hollow hole, green tear markings under his eyes and espada number. Same shortish jet black hair and pale but not as deathly pale as usual but a little more muscular but still slim and of course the same huge emerald green eyes void of any emotion though not that empty these days which was really strange but maybe he was having fun being human or some shit like that. Though having Cifer in any proximity to me is a creepy though what he was doing was feeling really good.

"I liked the old color" he said in his cold voice

Hehehe. Through the miracle of human technology I had dyed my hair blue it was pretty close to its original color but not exactly the same. I had also pierced my ears (I was bored and it looked cool), my left ear has three silver rings and my right has just one, I have one in my eyebrow and one on my lip. I had also tattooed had 666 tattooed on my wrist and number 1 over my heart; for Ichi which made me blush when I thought about how sappy it was. I was currently shirtless and Ulquiorra's eyes roamed across my body as another smirk worked its way onto his face. He took the ball of cat nip away from me and I reached out to snatch it back but I stop and watched as he rubbed it on his cheek and his neck. And without thinking I leaned towards him (ended up falling off the couch onto his lap) and inhaled the smell on his skin while rubbing my check against his neck and face purring softly.

"It seems this cat has lost its bite" he said

I laughed and bit down hard on his neck.

"ow!" he shouted and I laughed so hard as I smiled my trademark grin.

"oh poor baby" I continued to laugh and Ulquiorra shut me up when he pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. My hands ran through his hair pulling, hard while he ran his hand down my back and squeezed my ass. His tongue wrestled with mine and I pushed him away gasping for breath as I stood up quickly.

"Get out" I said

It was his turn to laugh.

"fuck you. What do you think you're doing kissing me?" I spit at him

He walked towards me and I take an involuntary step back.

"I know you want me, what's the problem Grimmy, scared?"

This was so weird. I knew I wouldn't touch Cifer with a 10 ft. pole but my body was horny as hell, stupid body sooo lacking self-control.

He pinned me to the ground his body on top of mine. Oh hell no, this was not happening! I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I kicked and tried to pull away from him.

"what the fuck do you think you're doing?! The fuck off me!"

you are so hormonal. Shut up I know you want it." He said coldly

"I'll fucking kill you Cifer" I said deadly quiet

He tied my arm above my head with his belt. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why me? Where was all my strength? I though as I realised that I was crying like a girl as Ulquiorra grunted above me. Damn it hurts so bad. I didn't want this, I never had. There was only one person I would ever want.

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo!"<em> Ichigo woke up with a startled cry. In his dream Jamie was calling out to him but he couldn't seem to reach him and then suddenly he was awake. He looked around his room something felt strange.

"Ichigo" a voice called by his bedside.

It was a spirit of a timid looking man. Ichigo was officially annoyed it was early; he had barely gotten any sleep all week between school and training and worrying about Jamie. And now to top it off a spirit was waking him up. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How do you know my name? What is it that you want?" Ichigo tried to say as nicely as possible. He wasn't ever mean to spirits especially since he became a substitute shinigami.

"It's-It's-it's…" he stuttered

Oh man Ichigo thought it's gonna be a long night

"your boyfriend!"

"What-" "Jamie… he's been… hurt" the ghost said in an agitated manner.

Ichigo jumped out of bed and threw on a hoodie and some sweats as the ghost stuttered out where Jamie was. The door wasn't locked when Ichigo turned the knob so he stepped inside. He didn't even bother to look around all he could think about was finding Jamie. He walked down the corridor to the only bedroom.

"Jamie, where are you" he shouted Ichigo he heard a hoarse voice whisper.

Jamie was lying on a fuzzy carpet that was obscured by the bed. By the time Ichigo got there Grimmjow had managed to drag himself up from the floor where Ulquiorra had left him when he had finished with him and take a shower and change but he had not managed to stop crying. He had lay unmoving on the carpet for a long time. He thought while he clawed at his arm, crying: _This wasn't his body he didn't want to be in it. This wasn't his pain… _

Ichigo found him as he stared at the blood flowing down his arms. The orange head didn't ask him anything just held him close as Grimmjow's tears flowed again at full force. After a while Ichigo carried Grimm to the bed and found a towel to clean the wound on his arms but there were no bandages so he left the wounds open.

**Ichigo POV**

What happened to him? Today the resemblance between him and Grimmjow was more striking than ever. Jamie had dyed his hair blue since the last time I'd seen him and he had piercings in his ears, eyebrow and lip as well as a tattoo on his wrist. He had been lying on the floor looking so dead. Since he had called my name he hasn't again. I don't want to pressure him to talk but I'm getting more and more worried about him. What has he been doing all these weeks? Why hasn't he called me? And why had a spirit alerted me that he was hurt? Could Jamie see ghosts too?

"Jamie?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ichigo."

"Ok." Ichigo said as he gets up to go

"Don't leave!" He cried out "please…" he said softly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo carried Jamie to bed and tucked him in all the while he could feel the smaller teen shaking. Ichigo was worried, frustrated and furious that someone had hurt Jamie and there was nothing he could do about it. Strangely enough his inner hollow seemed to reciprocate his feelings well at least the anger and the possessive- protectiveness. Suddenly Jamie jumped up from bed and ran to the bathroom, Ichigo heard him vomit loudly. He quickly went to check on him and found him still bent over the bowl retching. Ichigo soothingly massaged circles on Jamie's back until he lifted his head up from puking. Ichigo noticed that Jamie looked thinner.<p>

"Has this been happening often, you getting sick?" "I guess… usually in the mornings though." Jamie said as he stared to brush his teeth.

"There's some puke of your shirt"

Jamie seemed to freeze for a second and went really pale.

"Who cares?" he said in a shaking voice and started to go back to his bed Ichigo grabbed a random shirt that was on a chair and handed it to him.

"Change."

"Leave me alone he grumbled"

"What are you hiding from me" Ichigo pushed

"Nothing, now would u let me get some sleep!"

"Jamie- stop it and tell me what's wrong" Ichigo said softly but the way he spoke made Grimmjow's heart clench.

Ichigo was feeling pain from watching him like this. He slowly lifted his shirt over his head and showed Ichigo the marks Ulquiorra had left on him: scratches on his back and bruises around his neck.

"Who?" Ichigo asked his furry barely masked. Grimmjow could actually feel the orange head's hollow reiatsu flow of him menacingly.

"I'm going to tell you everything, ok? From the beginning."

Grimmjow told Ichigo the whole truth: who he was, Aizen's plan (what little he knew), Ulquiora raping him and Gin's warning- all of it. And Ichigo listened, the anger draining out of him.

"I should have known."

"Are you going to kill me now?" Grimmjow asked with a humorless grin.

"That wouldn't really be fair. You don't have any reiatsu and you were mostly a pawn in this whole thing."

"Thanks a lot." Grimmjow quipped

"I still love though" Ichigo said quietly

"What?!"

"I know, crazy right?"

Grimmjow slowly looked up at Ichigo, total disbelief on his face.

"Would you kill me if the roles were reversed?" Ichigo asked

"I've never really wanted to kill you; even before all of this."

"What?!"

"I know- crazy right?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I love you too Kurosaki. Do I gotta spell it out for you?"

Ichigo walked really close to Grimmjow and whispered softly: "I love you Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and I will kill Ulquiorra even if I die trying."

He kissed Grimmjow before he could reply a hard and passionate kiss.


End file.
